H. Nomura and S. Tsurumi, Sci. Reports, Tohoku Univ. 16, 565 (1927) state that paradols are known to pungent and irritating components and suggested the synthesizing method of paradols by reacting vanillin and alkylmethyl ketone in the presence of hot alcoholic KOH and then by reducing the obtained compound.
H. D. Locksley and D. K. Rainey, J. Chem. Soc. Perkin I, 23, 3001 (1972) teach the synthesizing method of paradols by reacting vanillin and alkylmethyl ketone in the presence of weak acid and weak base to produce dehydroparadol and then by reducing the compound.
Y. H. Yoon and S. S. Lee, Seoul University Journal of Pharm. Sciences, Vol. 7, 309-317 (1982) state that hydrogenation of dehydroparadol and its long chain homologues can be carried out by rat liver enzyme.
M. Aburada, K. Sugifugi, W. Yuasa and Y. Ikeya, Japanese Laid-open Patent Pub. No. 57-46914 state that the compound of the following formula (I) ##STR1## wherein R is --CH.dbd.CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --CH.sub.3 or ##STR2## has analgesic property.